


divinity

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Pianist!Hongjoong, ghost hongjoong, ghost!hongjoong, not graphic i promise, sanjoong, sans pov, slight mention of homophobia, story of their life, tailor!san, they’re bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: hongjoong was a world famous pianist and san was his tailor. hongjoong doesn’t play anymore and people ask san if he misses hongjoong.san as no reason to miss hongjoong because hongjoong is right next to him ever night.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	divinity

**Author's Note:**

> hi! normally angst doesn’t hurt me but this got me. oof. hope u like it.
> 
> tw // slight mention of homophobia, not explicitly and barely there. character death, but not described in detail at all.

San dragged his hands over the white yet faded keys of the grand piano that sat in front of the window in their ballroom hall, exhaling slowly.

It wasn’t his piano even if he treated it as his own. The piano was never his own. Even if he liked to sit down in front of it, run his fingers over the keys, maybe play a few of the simpler tunes he had learned just so he could show Hongjoong that he could play.

But it was never San’s in the first place. The piano was Hongjoong’s, and it would always be Hongjoong’s.

Hongjoong was an absolutely amazing pianist. He learned when he was four and practiced from then on. He was invited to perform at all sorts of events, won countless awards, and was known all around South Korea as well as several other countries. San could tell his whole life story, if somebody asked.

San met Hongjoong through his own career. He was a tailor under his father’s company, at the time. He was seventeen and had been hired to tailor a suit specifically to Hongjoong’s form. It wasn’t often that he was hired, his age being a variable that people didn’t quite trust. Most people asked his father or the co-owner, so San was pretty delighted to have a chance to tailor a suit for Hongjoong.

San hadn’t really known Hongjoong at the time because the pianist had mainly played small events and participated in competitions. Yet, he could say that once he lay eyes on the shorter, pretty-faced boy that walked through that revolving door —   
He was gone.

Hongjoong was beautiful. He would often shrug off San’s compliments, saying that the younger was the one with the looks, the one with the nice body, the one with the pretty voice and nice hands. San didn’t care, though, and would always claim that Hongjoong was the visual in their relationship.

San felt lucky. He was so lucky that Hongjoong had taken a liking to him just as San had to him. In the process of measuring Hongjoong, communicating with him, meeting with him, they had started talking about things that didn’t have to do with his clothes. Their lives, now they felt, things they liked...

And their friendship just... stuck.  
Eventually... a relationship.  
San couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he fell in love with Hongjoong. He didn’t know if it was the moment Hongjoong walked through his father’s door looking for his tailor or if it was before Hongjoong’s grand performance at the Ambassador Auditorium, his first performance out of South Korea; the performance where San had been with him, hired as Hongjoong’s personal tailor, and he had just finished fixing Hongjoong’s tie when the elder had pressed a soft kiss to his lips and told San,

_“Thank you.”_

It might’ve been somewhere in between.  
San had been infatuated with Kim Hongjoong for as long as he could remember.

San’s father hadn’t liked that too much. When he told his father, he knew his reaction wouldn’t be very nice, but... San hadn’t expected to be fired on the spot.

It hurt. He knew his father was a bigoted jerk, but... it hurt. 

It was fine. San didn’t need him. Shortly after cutting off his father, San started his own business and at the age of twenty-one. He was finally in charge of his own career.

They were happy. Hongjoong continuously grew more popular and San more successful. Within a couple of years, they were able to buy a beautiful house near Geoje. It was only one floor, but they were proud of their multiple guest rooms so that they could have their friends over and the beautiful ballroom hall in the center of the house in which Hongjoong loved to play. Hongjoong would play soft melodies and San would sit on top of the piano, closing his eyes when Hongjoong began to sing.

Not many people knew that Hongjoong sang. His voice was soft and a little scratchy, but to San, he was perfect. It was rare for the pianist to sing, too, so whenever he started with the quiet mumble of his voice then picked up into a sweet, euphonious tune, San knew that Hongjoong was in a good mood and would savor those moments. The sunshine would filter through their large window and allow light to land on Hongjoong in beautiful, glowing slits...

Those were his favorite moments.

His eyes ran vacantly over the top of the piano, the smooth, glossy finish reflecting the glimmer of the sunset outside. It reminded him of the way that the sunlight bounced off of the black metal of the trashed car that Hongjoong had been in when the car accident had happened.

His favorite moments didn’t compare to that one point in time where everything seemed to stop.

San doesn’t like to remember much. He would tell the story quickly. Hongjoong was being driven to a performance hall and San was to meet him there after finishing a couple of details on the pristine, white suit jacket.

San got a call that Hongjoong had been involved in a car accident.  
The tie had fallen from his hands at the call, the same one Hongjoong had been wearing when he first kissed San.

Hongjoong died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. San didn’t get there in time.

He hadn’t even gotten the chance to see Hongjoong again until he was gone. 

The concert was cancelled and the newspapers practically boasted the tragedy the next week. A private funeral was held for him including Hongjoong’s mother, brother, and their friends. 

That’s all San will say.

He never moved away from their home. He’s twenty-six now and still goes to work every day. He still tailors, but he doesn’t travel.

Seonghwa asks him if he’s lonely living all the way up in his expensive, expansive home.  
San tells him no because he still has Hongjoong. Seonghwa gives him an almost pitying look, but doesn’t say anything.

But he doesn’t know anything.

One the sun sets, San takes his rightful place on top of the beautiful piano. It wasn’t his, and it will never be his.

Dusk falls, and the light piano tunes begin to float into the air. He looks down and sees the keys being pressed, intricate work that only one man he knows of can play.

He looks away.

The moon rises, and when San looks back, Hongjoong is smiling happily up at him. He’s radiating a soft, angelic glow and his snow-white hair and suit are a stark contrast to the darkness of the ballroom.

“Good evening,” San greets his angel, his dimple deepening as he grins at Hongjoong.   
Hongjoong beams, the tune quickening into a more fun, happy melody; one of San’s favorites.

_“Good evening, my human.”_

San isn’t lonely because he’s never quite alone. 

With Hongjoong here like this, he’ll never feel lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @cinnayeons! :D


End file.
